


on your mind

by thecrabcycle



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, shioriko: hate that i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrabcycle/pseuds/thecrabcycle
Summary: Unfortunately, Shioriko loves Lanzhu. In a sick and twisted way.
Relationships: Lanzhu Zhong/Shioriko Mifune
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	on your mind

**Author's Note:**

> queendom go brrr

“You like it here, don’t you, Shioriko?” Lanzhu looks at her expectantly. A young woman determined and built on individual success and talent. She inspired Shioriko.

_Inspired_. Past tense.

She’s become something else, Shioriko likes her as she is, but maybe there’s a weakness even she can’t recognize.

“Of course I like it here. I wouldn’t have followed you into this cave of—”

“Of?” Lanzhu interrupts. 

She glowers. “Cave of warfare.”

“Warfare? Is that how you see it, Shioriko?” She drinks from Shioriko’s plastic apple juice bottle. Shioriko tries not to think about the manifesting bacteria from their shared spit.

“With war comes division, does it not? With war, it is no longer possible to prosper without factions. Without separation of sides.” Shioriko grabs the apple juice for herself. “Yet, the war is so small, so painfully internal. A civil war within a cave. The walls echo and bounce what we all say to one another, Lanzhu. I’m worried about those girls.”

“Geez. You’re conscientious as ever, aren’t you? The walls have eyes and ears, you know. Maybe one of them will hear us now.” Lanzhu taunts back, only looking slightly displeased. 

Lanzhu had inspired her, she had brought colors into Shioriko’s life that she never thought possible. But in trusting Lanzhu she had lost a large part of her newfound social circle. To say the loss hurt was an understatement in itself. 

“Perhaps I’ve mellowed out these past few years, Lanzhu.” Shioriko can’t meet her eyes anymore. “Shouldn’t you have done the same?”

Lanzhu looks confused. She stands up, walking around to perch herself on the rails of the stairs. If her goal was to goad Shioriko, she was not going to receive such pleasure. Hopefully.

“Are you saying I’m not serious? You of all people know I am,” Her tone is venomous. “You know I am, Shioriko. Let me show you how serious I can be.” 

Lanzhu forces her to meet her eyes, wild and untamed oceans surrounded by a sunset of pink. “Your friend is coming back from break,” Yuu. Shioriko could never forget, “I’m sure you’ll be close enough to see me fix this place right up.”

She pulls away, Shioriko almost misses the proximity of their faces. She stands up with Lanzhu, gripping her arm.

“That’s not what I meant,” Shioriko stiffens, meeting Lanzhu’s wild gaze throws her stomach into disarray. “I think you lack the ambition I see in them.”

Unfortunately, Shioriko loves Lanzhu. In a sick and twisted way. Being pushed around like Bandura’s dolls was enough payoff to see Lanzhu engulf her world in fiery passion. Unfortunately, she’d like to see Lanzhu reach her zenith vision. 

Lanzhu has seemingly calmed down, instead of seconds away from yelling, she might only be minutes now. “I think you’ll find I’m quite a different person on stage.” She turns back towards campus. “Tomorrow, I’ll prove it again. I’ll brand Ranju into thousands, millions.”

She walks confidently, shouting back at Shioriko. “There’s a revolution coming, Shioriko! Best to know what side you want to be on!” 

As she walks, Mia makes herself known to Lanzhu. The walls do have eyes, after all.

Shioriko waits until Lanzhu has completely disappeared past her eyes. She might be sick. Lanzhu had no right implying she’s going to, metaphorically, kill her best friends. Especially with that gifted burnout on her left arm. 

She kicks the ground, she really is so dumb. Playing keep-away like this. Maybe she deserves isolation with Lanzhu, who’s stupidly attractive and stupidly smart and stupidly _everything_ in Shioriko’s life. 

How unfortunate, she chases after Lanzhu and Mia like a lost puppy. But like such miserable creatures, Lanzhu only wants her to heel and whine. 

She’s not ready to tear down Lanzhu from the outside, if her only option is inside infiltration, so be it. Granted, the more Shioriko reflects on how Lanzhu generally _is_ , she kind of wishes she was the one being torn apart.

Maybe she is, metaphorically, of course.


End file.
